Ransom
by MacGateFan
Summary: Complete! A man is attacked on the planet SG-1 are visiting. When Dr. Frasier arrives to help him, she and Daniel are kidnapped by the assailants.
1. 1

Title: Ransom  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimer: All characters from Stargate SG-1 are property of MGM Studios and many others who aren't me.

* * *

"Dr. Frasier, General Hammond would like to see you ASAP," the young airman told her.   
  
She nodded as her heart leapt into her throat. That usually meant someone was gravely injured. "Thank you, Airman," she replied trying to sound calmer than she felt.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she was geared up and ready to leave Earth with SG-12.   
  
Apparently Colonel O'Neill had called. She was grateful to learn that no one from his team were sick or injured. Instead, one of the community leaders on P3Q 583 had been attacked by an unknown assailant.   
  
The doctors on Malovia (the planet's real name) had never seen such injuries as their world was crime free. That's when Corrina, the victim's daughter, asked for Earth's assistance.   
  
General Hammond decided to send SG-12 along as well so they could help search for the assailant. When they arrived on Malovia, Major Carter greeted them. She explained the situation. "Novall is about 35 years old," she said as she led them towards the city.   
  
"He was taking a walk last night when was attacked. Whoever, or whatever, left the scene pretty fast." Sam took a breath. "Anyway, he was severely beaten. Since no one around here has ever seen injuries like he has, they don't know how to treat them."  
  
Janet nodded. "Has he been conscious at all?"  
  
"Briefly. We didn't want to risk Gate travel because we weren't certain on his condition."  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, meeting up with Jack and Teal'c. "Doc," Jack said with a nod as he took her to Novall's home.  
  
Daniel was sitting with the family when they arrived. He introduced Janet to Novall's daughter, Corrina. "If you'll come with me," Corrina said.  
  
When Janet finished her examination, she had some good news. He was well enough for transportation to Earth. "I have to run some tests that I can't do here," she explained to Corrina.   
  
The young girl nodded, taking Janet's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Frasier. Our city is eternally grateful."  
  
Janet found Daniel on the back porch enjoying the cool night air. "How's Novall?" he asked.  
  
"He'll be all right as soon as I get him in my infirmary."  
  
Daniel nodded. "That's good to..." he trailed off.   
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Did you hear that?" he whispered. She shook her head, eyeing him curiously as he pulled out his handgun. She realized he must think the assailant was back.  
  
"Maybe we should get Colonel O'Neill," she whispered back to him.  
  
"By then it will be too late," Daniel replied. "We can't let anyone else get hurt."  
  
She nodded in agreement and followed him. Janet suddenly felt someone behind her and, before she could react, was roughly grabbed, a hand covering her mouth. She watched in horror as they hit Daniel over the head. He fell to the ground, his weapon flying from his hands. She struggled and bit the guy's hand.  
  
He turned her to face him, squeezing her face. "That wasn't very nice. You do that again and we'll kill your friend, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Y-yes," she gasped out.  
  
"Leave the note and let's go," the man said, pulling Janet with him. The other man nodded and picked up a dazed Daniel from the ground. "Move," he growled, shoving the archaeologist ahead of him.  
  
Janet silently prayed that it wouldn't take long for the SG teams to figure out they were missing.

* * *

"Colonel," Sam said. "Have you seen Janet? They're ready to take Novall through the 'gate."  
  
"I saw her about 15 minutes ago. She was heading out back with Daniel."  
  
Teal'c walked over to them. "O'Neill, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it, Teal'c?"  
  
"DanielJackson and DoctorFrasier are missing."  
  
Sam stared at him. "Are you sure, Teal'c?"  
  
"I am. Corrina found signs of struggle, DanielJackson's weapon, and this," he said, handing a piece of paper to Jack, "in the gardens behind the house."  
  
Jack couldn't make heads or tails of the wording. "What is this?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Corrina joined them. "I'm afraid it's a ransom note, Colonel O'Neill. It states that they will not return your people until my father is turned over to them. According to this, they want him in one week or your people will be killed."  
  
Jack took a deep breath, muttering something about Daniel being a trouble magnet. "All right, that's a problem. Let's get Novall to Earth first and we'll speak with General Hammond. Teal'c, you'll stay here with SG-12 and see what you can learn about the kidnappers, if anything. Corrina, you're welcome to come with us."  
  
"Yes, I would like that," she responded with a weary smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Carter, let SG-12 know what's going. We leave in 20."  
  
"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Janet watched as Daniel was shoved unceremoniously on the ground next to her. She reached out to check on him, but the taller man (Grentas), pulled her away from him. "Do not attempt to help him," he growled.   
  
She glared at him. "You won't have hostages if you kill them!"  
  
"Silence!" Grentas exclaimed, slapping her across the face. He walked over to Daniel, yanking him by his hair. "I only need one..."  
  
Janet's eyes widened, shaking her head. "Please, don't kill him!"  
  
Grentas looked over at her. He saw tears forming in her eyes. This one could be of use to him. He shoved Daniel back to the ground and walked over to her. "What would you do to prevent me from killing him?" he asked.  
  
"A-anything you want!" she exclaimed before thinking.  
  
"Hmm..." Grentas looked pleased and helped her to her feet. "Such beauty. Yes, I think I know what I want. Myak, get over here and bring this one to my tent. Find something appropriate for her to wear."  
  
Myak grinned evilly. "Sure thing, Grentas."  
  
Janet glanced once more at Daniel. He was looking at her through pain-filled eyes and she could tell he wanted nothing more than to attack Grentas. She shook her head. No, she said to herself, it won't help, you're too weak.  
  
She took a deep breath when he seemed to have understood her. "Let's go!" Myak growled.   
  
Daniel watched her being taken away. His body just wouldn't respond to any commands, but he knew he had to help her. He saw her shake her head. She didn't want him to do anything. He nodded slightly and gave into the darkness. 


	2. 2

Ransom  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
When Jack and Sam returned without Dr. Frasier, General Hammond was confused. He had sent her so she could evaluate the situation with Novall and return if necessary. However, she did not come through the gate.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, please come up for a report."  
  
"Be right there, sir." He turned to face Sam. "Carter, why don't you go with Corinna and show her where she can wait."  
  
Sam nodded and they headed their separate ways. Jack saw the look of confusion on Hammond's face the minute he entered his office. "We have a problem, sir. Daniel and Dr. Frasier have been kidnapped."  
  
"Kidnapped? By who?"  
  
Jack took a breath. "By the same people who attacked Novall apparently," he replied, handing Hammond the note. "I was going to suggest another team to help coordinate a search. I don't want to have to hand Novall over to these people."  
  
"You're right about that. Take SG-5 with you and I'll expect a report within an hour." Jack nodded. The two turned when Sam knocked on the door. "Major Carter?"  
  
"Sir," she said. "Novall is in surgery. Dr. Warner seems to think he'll be fine. Corrina is waiting in the guest quarters near the infirmary."  
  
"Thank you, Major. I think I'll pay her a visit and check on Dr. Warner's progress. You have a go." As Jack and Sam turned to leave, Hammond called out to them. "Colonel, Major, bring our people home!"  
  
Jack said, "Definitely, sir."

* * *

Daniel woke up shivering and wondering where he was. The pounding in his head brought reality crashing down on him. He and Janet had been kidnapped. His eyes snapped opened when he thought of Janet and he anxiously looked around for her.  
  
The only people he saw were Myak and two of his friends. That would mean Grentas was somewhere with Janet... NO! Don't think about that! He couldn't stop, though. He knew he had to get her away from that man. He would do whatever it took to get her home safely.  
  
Myak strolled over to the prisoner. He decided to have a little fun. He enjoyed nothing more than destroying the spirit of his enemies. With a devious grin, he kicked the man in the side.  
  
Daniel moaned in pain as he felt one of his ribs crack. That was not a good sign. He attempted to get up from his vulnerable position, and Myak's friends decided they would hold him up as Myak continued the torture.  
  
Myak grabbed a fistful of Daniel's hair. "I bet Grentas is having a wonderful time with your wife. I know I'd be," he growled, slamming his fist into Daniel's face.  
  
He was going to have one hell of black eye. Wait a minute... Wife? He thinks we're married? Why wasn't he denying it? Because it wouldn't change anything he replied to himself, and you wouldn't mind it. That's it, just think of Janet. Think of how beautiful she'd look dressed up for a wedding.  
  
"Myak, that's enough!" Grentas exclaimed. Daniel peered out of right eye as the left one was swollen shut. That guy looked pissed! Myak's friends dropped their hold on him and he fell to the ground with a groan.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
Grentas glanced at Janet, but let her go to Daniel. Besides, he had to deal with Myak. "I told you not to harm him! We need him alive and unharmed." Before Myak could reply, Grentas unsheathed his knife and stabbed him in the stomach.   
  
Janet looked up at him. "That wasn't necessary," she said.  
  
"Shut up!" he said, pulling her to her feet. "Braydon, Tye, grab him and let's go. And don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"He's too weak to travel," Janet protested.  
  
"We're going up the mountain and we will remain there until it is time to meet your people. Let's go!"  
  
Daniel felt as though his whole body was one big contusion. He lost all concept of what was going on, but he knew one thing. He would save Janet Frasier if it was the last thing he did. 


	3. 3

* * *

Ransom  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

"Braydon, Tye, grab him! We're leaving the area." They picked up Daniel none too gently. Janet was about to say something, but Grentas shut her up with a look.  
  
Grentas never thought that kidnapping these off-worlders would be such a problem. He decided that whoever made a wrong move next, Janet or Dr. Jackson, he'd leave them to die. He glanced behind as if knowing they were being tracked.

"Tye, cover our trail. We don't want any unexpected guests when reach the Twin Lakes."   
  
Tye nodded. "Right away, Grentas!"  
  
Daniel moaned. Not only in pain, but he realized Grentas had purposely left the stronger one in charge of him. His head pounded more and more as they trudged through the forest. The cracked rib and the antihistamines wearing off were not helping his breathing much.   
  
He glanced up ahead at Grentas and Janet. She was beautiful even in the conditions they'd been thrown in. Grentas better not have done anything to hurt her, or he'd kill him.  
  
Janet.  
  
Daniel just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laughter, feel her warmth. He wanted her to love him the way he was realizing he loved her...  
  
His train of thought was interrupted as he dropped to his knees. He clutched his chest a sharp pain radiated through it. Braydon pulled him up angrily, causing Daniel to bump his head on the man's jaw. That really pissed him off.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Daniel gasped out.  
  
Just before Braydon could hit him, Grentas grabbed his arm. "Leave him. He's a hinderance. Why don't you check up on Tye. I have a feeling he's run into some trouble."  
  
Grentas turned away from Daniel, dragging Janet with him. "Wait!" she cried.   
  
"You can't just leave him out here! He'll die!"  
  
"Such is life..."  
  
"No! Please!" Janet exclaimed, pulling from his grasp and running to Daniel.   
  
He caught her just before she could reach him. Grentas pulled out a knife. "If you do not come with me I WILL kill him now."  
  
Janet looked torn, but realized Daniel would have a better chance of surviving without a knife in his stomach. "Okay, but please let me talk to him before we go."  
  
Grentas nodded and let her kneel next to Daniel. "Five minutes."  
  
"Hey," she said, placing a cool hand on his hot forehead.   
  
"Hey yourself," Daniel replied.  
  
"I don't want to leave you, but I don't think I have much of a choice. Especially since he's threatening to stick a knife in you. Besides, I think Colonel O'Neill most likely has half the SGC looking for us."  
  
Daniel nodded slowly. "Janet, I..."

Before he could finish, Janet's lips had captured his. When she finally pulled away, she smiled and said, "I love you." Then she was gone.  
  
"Love you too, Janet," Daniel whispered as he slowly got up. He would follow her. Thoughts of her filled his mind and he ignored the pain, relying on pure adrenaline.  
  
But first, he had to leave a trail for the others. He knew of a sure fire way that only Sam would be able to figure it out. The pair had been working on a mathematically and linguistically trail marking system. Daniel grinned.   
  
Yeah, everything would work out fine!

* * *

Jack looked around for any sign of a Daniel, some kind of trail, but he saw nothing. He glanced back at Teal'c. "Nothing, O'Neill."  
  
"Carter?" She seemed to be staring at something rather intently.   
  
Suddenly her eyes widened. Jack grabbed her arm. "Carter, what is it?"  
  
"A trail."  
  
"What? Where?" Jack asked, looking around.  
  
She pointed. "Right there, Sir. Daniel and I have been working on a trail marking system using mathematics and linguistics. We're still testing it, but Daniel must have remembered so he's using it. Basically--"  
  
Jack put his hands to his ears. "Don't, Carter. As long as you know what's going on, that's fine, I just don't--"  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c exclaimed. "Someone is coming."  
  
The three hid in the bushes just as Braydon and Tye came through. Tye was muttering under his breath about Grentas and the kidnapping. "Why couldn't he just let us finish the guy off, Braydon?"  
  
"Because he is weak."  
  
"That's good to know," Jack said as SG-1 surrounded the two men. Braydon swung around to hit Jack, but Teal'c grabbed his arm. "And he's good to have around."  
  
Braydon glared at him. "You would be unwise to detain us."  
  
"We don't think so," Sam replied, searching in her bag for some rope. Tye just stared at them all in fright.   
  
"Carter, let's bring this one with us," Jack said, patting Tye on the back. She nodded as she and Teal'c took care of Braydon. "He might be of use to us. I'm going to have SG-5 pick him up and bring him back to the village."  
  
Sam nodded. "We'll be ready in five, Sir."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Twin Lakes, Janet was exhausted physically and emotionally. Her mind kept going to Daniel lying on the ground, barely conscious. The way she felt as her lips melted into his.  
  
"Here," Grentas said, handing her a canteen.   
  
"Thank you," she muttered.  
  
Grentas watched as she drank. He was starting to feel a little sorry about kidnapping these two. They had nothing whatsoever to do with the people of Malovia.  
  
"Why did you attack Novall?" Janet asked suddenly.  
  
"Because he has been against people like me since his father ruled. Many families, like mine, have been used to farm their lands."  
  
"Like yours? What's so different about your family?"  
  
He turned away. "We are a quiet group and very spiritual. Our beliefs are very different from theirs yet they hold us as slaves instead of equals. It's become more difficult for us to raise families. Novall just doesn't understand us and that scares him."  
  
She nodded. "I suppose you've tried to talk with Novall."  
  
"On many occassions," Grentas replied. "However, he will not listen. We decided to make him." His eyes dropped to the ground. "I am so very sorry about everything, Janet. I never meant for this to so far."  
  
"It's all right, however..."  
  
His eyes widened. "Dr. Jackson! We must find him. Hopefully Braydon didn't decide to go back after him."  
  
Braydon! Janet had forgotten about him. "We should hurry then," she told him. 


	4. 4

Ransom

Part 4

Author: Mac

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

"SG-1 niner this is SG-5 niner. The man you asked us to pick up is no longer here."  
  
"Are you sure you're in the right spot?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir. The ropes you tied him up with are on the ground, but there's no sign of him.  
  
Jack cursed. "All right. Head back to the 'Gate and let Hammond know what's going on. Tell them to have a med team standing by."  
  
"Will do, Sir. SG-5 out."  
  
Jack glanced at Teal'c and Sam. "Keep an eye out for Braydon. Carter, anything?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, we should head west towards the mountains."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c said. "Did you hear that voice? It sounded like DanielJackson."  
  
Jack stared at Teal'c a few minutes, straining to hear anything. When he did, he ran off in the direction of his friend's voice, Teal'c and Sam following closely. They stopped when they couldn't hear Daniel anymore and couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Braydon's voice filtered through the trees. "I'm going to take her and I'm going to make you watch every minute of it."  
  
Jack had a pretty good idea what who the 'her' in Braydon's thoughts were. He was about to charge through when Daniel tore out of Braydon's grasp and attacked him. Teal'c ran up and pulled him away from the beaten man. "Let me go!" Daniel cried.  
  
Sam was shocked. The only time they had known Daniel to pummel anyone was when he was under the influence of the sarcophagus. She rushed to his said as his energy ebbed and he felt his knees give away. Teal'c was able to catch and lower him to the ground safely.  
  
He muttered in coherently. "DanielJackson is warm with fever," Teal'c stated as Sam knelt next to them to assess the damage.  
  
Jack kept his weapon trained on Braydon. He was getting ready to tie the man's hands when he heard the voice of Janet Frasier. "Colonel O'Neill!"  
  
Since Jack was occupied with their friend, Sam stood up and rushed to Janet's side, pulling the doctor behind her. Janet saw the look of hate Sam shot him. "Don't hurt him! He surrendered. In fact, it was his idea to come back and check on Daniel. He won't resist."  
  
"If that's so," Sam said, "I think you need to relinquish and weapons you may have."  
  
Grentas nodded and handed her his knife. "I don't know how to apologize for all of this. We're not really a violent sort of people, but we've been mistreated for so many years..."  
  
Janet quickly explained what Grentas was talking about as she checked on Daniel. Just as she had finished, he grabbed her hand. "I love you too," he whispered before falling unconscious again.  
  
She smiled and kissed his hand. "Teal'c, pick him up carefully. He has some internal bleeding and too much movement is going to cause him a great deal of pain."  
  
"I will be as gentle as I am with my son." Janet turned to Jack. "Colonel, we're good to go."  
  
He nodded, still recovering from the exchange between Daniel and Janet. When they got back to Earth, he was going to have a long talk with those two doctors. "Let's move out," he said.

* * *

Sam found Janet sitting quietly in an infirmary bed, watching Daniel as he slept. Dr. Warner had been able to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damage to Daniel's kidneys. Right now he just needed to rest from lack of food, dehydration, and infection from a cut on his leg. Janet had still yet to determine how he got that one.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," Janet replied. "How's Novall?"  
  
"He's doing well. Corrina is getting him ready to return home. They'd like to see the two of you before they leave, though."  
  
Janet nodded. "And I'd like to see them. Are you certain we'll be able to mend the relations between Novall's people and Grentas'?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Janet. However, that doesn't mean we won't try our hardest."  
  
"SG-1 always does," she said, glancing over at Daniel.  
  
"You really do love him, don't you?"  
  
Janet blushed. She never thought anyone would be able to read her as well as her mother used to. "I do, Sam. I just didn't think he felt the same. I never imagined he would because of Sha're."  
  
"You have to remember that Sha're is gone. She would want Daniel to be happy and since he can't be with her, I don't know a better person for Daniel to be with. You both deserve each other and you both deserve all the happiness in the world."  
  
She smiled. "You're right as usual, Sam."  
  
"She sure is."  
  
They looked to see Daniel smiling at them. "Nice to see you awake, Daniel," Sam said. She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave. "Oh, and next time we're off world, try to avoid getting kidnaped."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Daniel laughed.  
  
When she was gone, Janet got up and crept over to his bed. "Want some company?" she asked, closing the curtain around the bed.  
  
"I'd love some, but won't the nurses talk?"  
  
"Let them." As the two drifted off, Daniel whispered something in Janet's hair. She couldn't hear him so she asked him to repeat it. "You're the only one who leaves me completely breathless."  
  
Janet smiled again, but she wasn't breathless, she was speechless. "I love you too, Daniel," she replied, drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
